The Vega-West Scheme
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: "It was heart-breaking really. Here I was at my best friend, Cat's wedding sitting at the 'Singles' table next to none other than; Jade West!" Cat sure saw something in her two best friends so she seated them together but little did she know that it would be the start of a big scheme that the two women would start just to get some money... Rated T. Jori romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for quite some time and I just haven't got round to writing it. I got this idea from a film I watched called 'My Fake Fiance' and although its's roughly the same plot I am planning on making it different. I'm not sure wheteher or not it counts as copying the film as I'm using the 'Victorious' Characters for it but I hope that it doesn't as I've tried to make it very different anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I am quite happy with the turn out so... I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters. Also I don't own the rights to 'My Fake Fiance' I'm just borrowing them for a story idea... **

* * *

Chapter One:

It was heart-breaking really. Here I was at my best friend, Cat's wedding sitting at the 'Singles' table next to none other than; Jade West! Of all people my dear friend Cat had decided to seat me next to Jade. Not, Andre… Not Beck… but Jade! It was ridiculous, even Rex would have been more bearable than Jade West. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Jade was yet again staring at me with those intense blue eyes of hers. _What was her problem? _

I turned to face her and she had this amused look on her face. She turned to face the dance floor where Cat was currently dancing the first dance with her new husband; Robbie.

"They took their time, right?" Jade said this being the first thing she'd said all night. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. She was kind of right, Robbie had held a torch for that girl for a _very _long time. He had even written a song for her when we were still in school but of course the red-head hadn't realised it was a song for her. It was good though that after all that time he had spent chasing her she had finally opened her eyes and noticed. They'd been together for at least three years now. Their relationship had started shortly after Cat's friend, Sam moved in with her.

"Yeah, tell me about it" I replied with an eye roll. Jade chuckled then turned her gaze over to the table that Beck and Andre were at. She caught Beck's eye for a second, then shuddered a little. I gave her a look and she blushed under my gaze.

"What was that all about?" I asked, suspiciously. She looked down at her drink and stirred it with the straw.

"I uh… kind of owe Beck some money…" She admitted, still gazing intently at her Miami Vice cocktail. I scoffed. Typical, Jade West!

"How much, do you owe him?" I asked. She looked up and faced me looking me straight in the eyes.

"You don't wanna know" Jade admitted, sadly.

"How do you even owe him money?" I asked. It might be a stupid question but it sounded right in my head.

"I um… Kind of… um… gambling…." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. It was something that you'd expect from a girl like her. She hadn't been like this during school. She'd been very much like a gank in school, torturing me with every chance she got but she'd never had done any of the things I knew she'd been doing lately. Gambling though, that was a new low that I'd always thought Jade would steer clear of. She was better than that. I gave her a disapproving look.

"I thought you were better than that" I voiced my earlier thoughts. The girl next to me just raised her pierced eyebrow and sighed.

"You don't know me!" She protested, turning back to her alcoholic beverage. I glared at her then turned back to the dance floor which had now been occupied by the rest of the guests. I looked around for the white wedding dress and long red-hair but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hi" I heard a familiar voice shout into my ear, I turned to face the blushing bride who is now standing right next to me.

"Congrats, Cat!" Jade beams beside me before she reaches into her clutch bag for a black envelope covered in glitter. Cat looks at it curiously as the raven haired girl hands it to her. Smiling brightly the red-head opens it using her carefully manicured finger-nails. Inside the envelope is what seems to be three pieces of striped paper with the familiar handwriting of none other than Jade West.

"What is it?" Cat asks furrowing her eyebrows, Jade looks sad for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"It's a letter, Cat… Explaining why I haven't got you a gift yet… I will get you one!" Jade promises and Cat just shrugs her off.

"Jade, you're presence is better than any gift you could have gotten us… besides have you _seen _all those presents over there?" Cat says, gesturing to the table on the left side of the small stage. It was covered in white cloth and draped in tons of presents of all shapes and sizes.

"Anyway… I hope you two enjoy..." Cat started to walk away but I grab her skinny wrist so that she comes to a halt.

"Not that I don't want to spend any time with the… _lovely_, Jade West but… Why did you seat us two on a table next to each other… with a bunch of "Singles" We don't know?" I asked. Cat's face went red as she avoided my gaze.

"I… Umm… Robbie wants me!" She mumbled hurriedly as she ran towards her husband at the next table.

"You really think I'm lovely, Vega?" Jade asks. I roll my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic Jade" I tell her very annoyed at my former class-mate. Jade just shrugged and went back to her drink. _Wow, you might as well marry it! _We sit in silence for a while longer before the pale girl beside me finally breaks the silence by clearing her throat. I turn to face her giving her a curious look.

"What?" I ask.

"How much money do you think all those gifts are worth?" Jade asks.

"Probably a fortune" I admit, Jade groans.

"If I'd have known that all I needed to earn a small fortune was to get married then I'd have done that sooner!" She retorts. "It's crazy though, isn't it?" Jade asks me after another long silence.

"What is?" I ask.

"That they get rewarded for falling in love with someone and getting married while… people like you and I and you know Mr and Miss nobody on the other end of the table get nothing… I mean isn't finding someone in this impossible world reward enough?" Jade asks. I consider her words for a brief moment before I realise that although her reasoning is very… odd, she's actually right.

"I guess so" I agree.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Andre asks me as we leave my old apartment with the last remaining boxes. I nod.

"Yeah, I think so" I tell him as we get back onto the street where the moving van is parked although as we get closer I realize that it's not where we left it.

"Oh Chizz!" Andre exclaims giving me an un-easy look.

"Um... Did... you... Um... lock... the van?" I ask, looking back at him. He looks panicked for a second.

"I um... thought I did!" Andre admits. I sigh.

"It's okay... I still have three boxes left" I say, as I place the box I was holding on the ground and he does the same with the two he was holding. My box contains books and DVD's and a lamp. One of his boxes contains blankets and a duvet cover and the other pillows and cushions.

"I've got the basics" I beam as I wrap the boxes back up and head to Andre's car, as I still haven't learned to drive.

* * *

Later that day when I get to my new apartment I plug in my lamp in what was supposed to be my bedroom and set up a make-shift bed of blankets and cushions. I sigh to myself as I dial the number of none other than, Jade West!

"Vega?" Jade asks when she picks up.

"Yep" I reply. "We need to talk" I add.

"I'm listening" Jade assures me and I take a deep breath before I explain my crazy idea.

"Do you remember what you were saying at Cat's wedding the other day?" I ask.

"Yeah" She says and I can feel her voice wavering.

"Well I've got an idea... that can help both of us!" I say, my voice shaky.

"Wait... what's you're problem?" Jade asks.

"I um... lost all of my furniture" I admit reluctantly. Just as I'd suspected she laughs at that and after a while I laugh along with her.

"So what's you're idea?" She asks, all serious now in her tone.

"We pretend to be engaged to be married!" I tell her.

"How will that help?" Jade asks me, evidently confused at my idea.

"Wedding presents!" I explain and although I can't see her I know that her blue eyes just lit up.

"Good thinking, Vega!" She smirks. (Well I assume she's smirking)

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So um... What did you think? Should I continue with it or is it a lost cause? Please let me know... Thanks for reading, if you did read it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad that I got a good response from the first chapter! Thank you to those of you reviewed and followed and Favorited it so far! I have a question for you... At the moment I'm being vague as to who Andre, Beck and Trina are dating because I'm not sure who I should pair them with... Do you think Andre should be with Trina or do you think Trina should be with Beck? Or should I just create oc's? Anyway, let me know... Hope you like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Victorious! **

* * *

Chapter Two:

"So... Um... let me get this straight. No pun intended... You and Jade... are an item now?" Andre asks me. Jade and I are sitting in a coffee shop next to each other, her arm draped round my shoulder while Andre, Beck and Trina sit opposite us. I nod and turn to face, Jade giving her a 'Loving gaze'. One that I practiced all morning as I prepared to tell our friends... or well lie to our friends.

"Yep... Jade and I are an item now" I conclude. Trina gives me a look that says; 'Really? this one?' but I ignore it and smile happily as if nothing in this world could make me happier than to be sitting next to the one and only Jade west.

"I can't believe it!" Andre remarks, his eyes still wide in shock. Jade shifts a little beside me then I feel her inch closer. I turn to face the goth as I watch her intently. Then all of a sudden without me even realizing it she pulls me into a heated kiss to which I freeze but after a while I return as I feel the gazes of our friends on us. We've gotta act the part, right?

"Now do you believe it?" Jade asks as she pulls away a smirk playing at her lips. Andre holds up his hands in defense and chuckles a little.

"Alright, I believe you... Just please don't have sex to prove it!" Andre laughs a little, Beck chuckles along with him whilst my sisters eyes widen in horror.

"Great! Now you've got that image in my head! Not that I don't approve of this... relationship... but Tori's my sister! Ew!" Trina winces, glaring at Andre a little. Andre's smile falters.

"Yeah, you're right... sorry" He apologizes. I turn my gaze to Beck, he seems to be the only one who hasn't said anything. He looks to me and then to Jade and I wonder what he's thinking.

"Um... Tori... could I have a word?" Beck asks, bringing me out of my daze. I nod and follow him outside the coffee shop so we could have a private conversation. He looks over his shoulder to make sure we're along before turning to me.

"Are you sure?" He asks me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _What does he mean? _

"Am I sure about what, Beck?" I ask him. He runs his hands through his extremely perfect hair and sighs.

"About Jade... I mean I'm not one to judge... I dated her in High-School for a looonngg time but... She has a problem Tori... She's in _a lot _of debt and you just lost all your furniture... are you sure that you can go through with this relationship knowing all that?" Beck wondered. His intentions were pure, I knew that he still deeply cared or the girl even though they had broken up a very long time ago but I was slightly annoyed. Yeah, Jade and I were only pretending to be in love but still, I had to defend her honor!

"Look Beck! I know about the gambling... I know she owes you money and all that but I'm willing to see past that and give her a shot" I tell him firmly. He nods.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, that's all" He defended himself.

"well I do... how much debt are we talking though?" I wondered aloud, Jade still hadn't informed me of that detail. He looked me straight in the eyes and sighed. He looked straight over to the coffee shop and concern spilled over his olive complexion before he turned back to me.

"Enough to borrow Eight grand from me!" He says and I feel my mouth drop open. That was a hefty amount of money!

"But her borrowing goes beyond me..." He tells me. "So I'm going to ask you again, Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am" I tell him. I'm not about to ruin our plan because of Jade's problem which I already knew was bad anyway!

"Good" He remarks before heading back inside with me following closely behind. I creep into the seat next to Jade and kiss her on the cheek. _That is what couples do!_

* * *

Later that same day Jade and I head to my apartment. Since she'd basically been kicked out of her cheap apartment, I offered for her to stay with me, you know considering we are supposed to be getting engaged soon and it was the right thing to do. Luckily she had a decent amount of furniture... Like a bed for starters and a very small and tacky... yet comfortable couch. She even had a fluffy rug that would compliment my living room nicely.

"So... what did Beck want earlier?" Jade asked me, once we'd finished placing her furniture around the apartment. I callapsed on the couch that we'd just put in place and sighed.

"He was just asking if I was sure about dating you" I explained, smiling a little. Jade rolled her eyes as she sat beside me on the couch.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said I was going to give you a shot despite your gambling habits" I tell her truthfully. Although, I doubt had this been a real relationship I would have been so willing... but it wasn't this was purely for one thing... money!

"Anyway... you are going to regular meetings for gambling addicts!" I inform her. Her eyes widen in shock and she glares at me. I shrug.

"You have a problem, Jade!" I remind her.

"Yeah and it's you!" She tells me. I glare at her.

"Is that how you talk to your fiance?" I tease.

"You're forgetting something there, Vega. We're not actually engaged yet... were not even pretending to be engaged yet!" She reminds me.

"Yes, but it's not like we're going to magically break up before _you _pop the question! It's a fake relationship" I retort to which she just rolls her eyes.

"Who say's I propose... What about you?" She asks.

"Well we could draw straws... or play rock paper scissors" I suggest, she rolls her eyes but places her right fist in front of her.

"Best out of three" She informs me before we start the usual counting of rock paper scissors.

The first go I have paper and she has scissors, then I have rock and she has scissors again... then I have scissors and she has rock. Jade gives me a wink.

"I win! That means you have to propose to me!" She exclaims.

"Fine!" I agree.

"Ooh... But let's make this interesting!" Jade says, her eyes lighting up like the 4th of July. I give her a questioning look.

"I'm listening" I assure her.

"You're proposal... Not only does it have to be in front of our friends... you know so they know it's happening. I mean this is a show purely reserved for them... but it has to be so good that I don't see it coming!" Jade says.

"I don't know Jade... seems a like a lot of work" I say unsure of myself.

"It'll be fun!" Jade insists.

"Maybe" I agree.

"Good. Now move aside! I'm sleeping here tonight!" Jade says pushing me off of the couch. I land on the hard wooden floors with a bump and mutter things I only hope, Jade can't hear as I help myself up and head towards the bedroom. I change into my night clothes then pick up a few blankets from being folded up on the floor and hand them to Jade. She nods in response of them.

"You're welcome!" I call for no reason as I head back to my room and settle into... what technically is, Jade's bed. I ignore the fact that she offered to sleep on the couch and let me sleep on the only bed in the house as I settle into the bed.

* * *

A loud ringing brings me out of my slumber as I reach for my pear phone. Who was calling me?

"M-hmm" I mumble into the phone.

"Is it true!" A loud and happy voice calls from the other end. One that I can only recognize as Cat Valentines voice!

"Cat! aren't you on your honeymoon?" I ask as I bolt upright in the bed. I glance over to my clock, it's 3 am in the morning. _Cat!_

"Yeah. I am so is it true?" She asks happily.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"That you and Jade are together now?" She asks. I sigh, I nearly forgot about that.

"Yes, Cat!" I tell her.

"Oh Goody, Goody! That's great!" Cat exclaims happily from the other end of the line. "When Robbie and I get back, we MUST double date!" She tells me happily.

"Yes, Cat" I agree. Jade is going to _love _this!

"Good, I'll let you get back to sleep... Bye Tori!" Cat says before hanging up. I put my cell back where it was and relax back into bed, I have to be up in a few hours for work. I am currently working on my first single and it's going okay so far but it is a lot of work.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here. So let me know what you thought. If there is anything I need to improve on? Also who you'd pair Trina with? Let me know in a review! :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions as who to put Trina with... Since it was more or less a tie I'm going to go with... You'll see :) Anyway thanks for your feedback on this story. It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Jade: **

Tori left for work quite early leaving me in her place all by myself. I know I was living here now but it was still her place, not mine. I felt kind of miss placed in Tori's apartment, I knew that the furniture was mostly mine but the rest of it was kind of posh and expensive. It made me wonder how she'd managed to get a place so elegant as this and yet still not have enough money to re-in burse her missing furniture.

I led on the couch and sighed, life wa

s sure taking its toll on me. Every time I looked in the mirror at myself and I mean really looked in the mirror I was reminded of what an idiot I'd been. I had pretty much lost everything, I'd lost my apartment… yeah sure it was a cheap and pretty crappy apartment but it was in a descent location. I was in so much debt that I had borrowed eight grand from Beck to get back on my feet but stupid me decided to blow it on gambling and lost everything. I stood up and my bare feet landed on the cold living room floor. I walked through Tori Vega's apartment and into her room looking for towels.

As soon as I'd found two fluffy white towels I headed towards the bathroom. Her bathroom was big and I mean really big. When you walk in the door you are met with loads of space. You could probably create a whole dance sequence. Then as you walk further there is a bathtub and shower combined across from it is two sinks and a toilet. I stopped in the middle of the room and hung the towels on a rack by the bathtub then reached inside to turn on the shower, I then turned the music from my pear phone on shuffle before finally stepping into the hot water.

* * *

"Do we have to?" I complained later that day when Tori got back from work. She held her hands on her hips and nodded.

"Yes... They are the next people on our list to... convince that you and I are an item... so yes! We have to have dinner with my parents tonight" Tori explained.

"Fine! So what do you think I should wear?" I asked, I didn't have a lot of clothes left just a few that I'd brought back with me from my old apartment. Tori laughed a little before opening her mouth to speak.

"Anything would be better than that towel" She joked, I looked down at myself and suddenly realized that I'd been wearing a towel when Vega had arrived home.

"Oh right" I muttered, as I made my way back to the bedroom. I searched through the pile of my clothes in the corner of the room but I had nothing that I thought would impress Vega's parents so I went over to her clothes and picked out a dress that was fairly decent, then back to my clothes for my leather jacket and some underwear.

"Vega!" I called.

"Yeah" she called back from the living room.

"I'm borrowing your dress!" I informed her.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The green one" I told her as I started to get ready.

"That'll look good on you" she called, I rolled my eyes. Even when I'm borrowing something of hers without asking she's super sweet about it. What was wrong with this girl?

When I'd finished getting ready I walked back into the living room. I stood in front of the couch to show her my outfit and for a second there she just stared. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Y-you look amazing!" She stuttered.

"Glad you like" I said doing a little twirl, although I regretted it after as I slipped and nearly landed head first on the wooden floor but Tori had caught hold of me before I'd had the chance. Tori held on to my waist and my arm as she tried to steady me. We looked into each others eyes for a minute.

"Damn tights!" I complained breaking the silence, she smiled a little at me then let go.

"You should be more careful" Tori said before she walked away. _What the hell?_

* * *

The drive up to Vega's parents house was silent and when we finally got there Tori grabbed my arm to stop me from opening the door.

"What?" I asked, turning back round to face my fake girlfriend.

"What if they don't believe us? I mean my parents were always good at knowing when I was lying" She panicked, I sighed.

"Don't think of this as a lie! Think of it as a part... in a play... You're acting the role of a girl who's dating a girl who used to torment her" I said, she nodded.

"Yeah, Okay. you're right! Panic over" She said before exiting out of her side.

As we walk up to her parents front door she freezes, then grabs my hand.

"Gotta play the part, right?" She whispers, as she uses her free hand to ring the doorbell. We wait hand in hand for the door to open for what seems like a decade and eventually the door opens to reveal Holly Vega who has her eyes glued to her phone.

"Come in" She ushers us inside without even looking at either of us, we walk inside and sit on the Vega's bright couch.

"Want anything to drink?" She asks, finally tearing her eyes away from her phone to look at us. At first she looks confused then she just smiles.

"Ah, you bought Jade!" Holly smiles at her daughter then at me.

"Yeah, you said I could bring someone" Tori reminds her.

"Yeah, I know" She smiles. "So... Uh.. anything to drink girls?" She asks.

"I'll have a coffee... please..." I say as politely as I can manage. She nods and Tori follows her out into the kitchen, leaving me alone with the TV.

* * *

**Tori: **

"I didn't know you were into girls, sweetie!" My mother says when Jade and I have dinner in my childhood home one Sunday. I'm helping mom out in the kitchen whilst Jade watches the TV in the living room.

"Yeah, well… you know Jade's a gem" I say, trying so hard not to make it sound sarcastic. My mom looks over towards Jade who is leaning on our couch with a bored expression on her face.

"She certainly is" Mom agrees, between clenched teeth.

"She grows on you" I say shrugging my shoulders. "So when is Trina getting here?" I ask my mom.

"She should be here soon... She says she's bringing Andre... How that boy puts up with her. I'll never know!" My mom tells me, shaking her head at the last bit.

"Andre's just super sweet... Besides they are just friends at the moment" I say. My mother gives me a look I can't determine.

"Honey, if Andre wasn't in to your sister he wouldn't put up with her as much as he does!" She tells me, I roll my eyes.

"Mom, she's your daughter!" I remind her.

"I know that sweetie!" Mom says before turning to the now boiled kettle.

"So you and Jade... Huh? When did this start?" She asks, I panic for a moment trying to think of something to say then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and turn to see Jade's signature smirk.

"At Cat's wedding. We really hit it of" Jade tells my mother.

"Oh that's nice" My mother smiles.

"Yeah, I saw how beautiful Tori looked and I realized that I didn't want to be without her" Jade lies.

"I always thought you two would make a good couple" My mother muses.

"Mom. Just a second ago you said you didn't know I was into girls!" I remind her.

"Yes, I know that sweetie but I always thought if you and Jade were lesbians that you two would make a good couple!" She defends herself.

"What made you think that?" I asked. I knew I wasn't helping things much because if this had been a real relationship I probably wouldn't be making a big deal out of what my mom was saying.

"Just that you _always _talked about her. You still wanted to be her friend even though she tormented you! People wouldn't tolerate having iced-coffee spilled on them if they didn't have a crush on the person throwing at them!" My mom said, Jade raised her eyebrows at me. She did it because she knew it would bother me!

"Oh and don't get me started on Jade!" My mom added shocking us both, I looked at her and she gave Jade and I a look that said; 'It's sweet you don't know'.

"You wouldn't go to all that trouble teasing someone if you didn't have a crush on them" My mom explained, I gave Jade a look that said; 'Ha!'

* * *

Although it was good that people believed our lie, I found it un-bearably annoying how easily they believed it and even told us that they'd known all along. I mean this was a PRETEND relationship so how on earth had they _known _all along?

Jade was just a girl that I was pretending to be with, a girl that constantly got on my nerves, a girl that had done nothing but torment me throughout High-school. So as you can see there was no real feelings for my friends and family to have picked up on before this "Relationship" started so.

"So um... How long have you two been together? I mean because we know you've only just started telling people... Were you hiding it before?" Trina asked us during dinner. I bit my lip and looked over to Jade, she winked at me then turned to Trina.

"We started dating after Cat's wedding" Jade told her. Cat's wedding had only been a few days ago.

"Yeah... Well officially, we were already dating before that... but we were on and off... Right, Jade?" I corrected. I felt I had to because my sister wouldn't have believed that we were "In love" If our relationship had only started a few days ago... Besides there has to be a rocky path before you get to the marriage stuff.

"Yeah, Tori would come over _all _the time for..." Jade started but was interupted by Trina kicking her under the table.

"I was going to say to watch Horror movies and eat pizza! Gosh, Trina... your kicks hurt!" Jade winced in pain as she rubbed her probably bruised leg, Trina just glared at her.

"Sure you were..." Trina rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you both been together... officially or not?" My mom asked, turning to me.

"Umm.. I'd say about five months..." I lied. Jade put her arm around me and leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah for five months it was just you and I" She mused. Jade was getting pretty good at this stuff... sometimes I'd forget myself and she'd have me convinced we really were in a relationship then she'd do or say something very _jade_-like and I'd be reminded that this was purely business... a show... a play... or whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"Wow that was eventful" Jade said on our drive back from my parents house. I stifled a laugh.

"How's your leg?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"It's painful!" She complained.

"The good kind?" I asked.

"NO!" She remarked, I laughed.

"So what is the good kind of pain?" I wondered, watching her drive. She shrugged.

"Things..." She trailed off.

"Come on you can tell me! I am your 'Girlfriend' after all!" I urged, she rolled her eyes.

"Actually you're just a girl who I'm pretending to be with..." She reminded me.

"Jade" I said, removing all silliness from before and gaining a serious tone. She glanced at me for a second and her face went serious too.

"Yeah?" She wondered.

"Umm. Like, what happens after we get engaged? I mean... to get the wedding presents we actually have to get..." I trailed off.

"Married?" She asked.

"Yeah... Like do we just get it annulled or do we get a divorce? I mean if we get it annulled it's like telling everyone that this whole thing was a scam and well if we wait for a divorce then we'd actually have to like... stay married..." I explained, Jade's face turned a sickly color.

"I-I don't know... You're not getting second thoughts are you?" Jade asked, looking a little worried.

"No, I'm just confused as to what happens next. That's all" I admitted. She nodded.

"We'll figure it out" She assured me as she put the car in park, and got out.

This whole situation was finding more ways to confuse me. I sighed and stepped out of Jade's car to follow her back to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know in a review... Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows! I hope you like this chapter... I think it may clear up some holes in their plan... **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"So… I was wondering… Why did you choose me?" Jade asks through a mouthful of Chinese food, we are currently sitting in the living room watching the TV that my parents had given me. (As they were getting a new one)

"What do you mean?" I ask, as I wipe my mouth with a napkin. She takes a sip out of her soda can and sighs.

"To be your… fake fiance" She explains. I lean back in my seat and think it over carefully before replying.

"Well… after I lost my furniture, I kind of thought back to what you said at Cat's wedding… and how she was _blatantly_ trying to set us up… I don't know… I just thought that it maybe might work" I mumbled a response, she nodded.

"Do you ever feel bad?" She wonders, in a low voice. I sigh. I constantly felt bad about deceiving my friends and family… but the more I thought about it the more I realized, you know this _is _a good idea and they'll never know that our relationship wasn't real. I mean people get divorced all the time and we'd only be adding to the statistic not creating a new one.

"Sometimes… but the way I see it, I've been going to weddings for years and I _always _buy a decent gift… I bought Cat & Robbie a really expensive blender… and considering I'm assuming that I'll never be married… for real, It'll be nice to you know… get something back…" I trailed off; she looked at me with a sad expression for a second.

"What makes you think you'll never be married for real?" She asks me, concern spread across her pale features.

"I don't know. I mean I used to picture getting married all the time as a kid… but given my failures in the relationship department so far… I doubt I'd ever get down the aisle" I admitted sadly.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, shocked. I shook my head and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Anyone would be _crazy _not to want to marry you! I mean you are really pretty and kind-hearted… At least you're not a screw up like me!" She says, looking sad at the last part of her sentence.

"Jade! You are not a screw up… You may have made some risky decisions and you may have landed yourself in debt…" I start but she interrupts me.

"Whoa there, Vega… way to make a girl feel better" She spits out sarcastically, I roll my eyes.

"Let me finish, Jade!" I order, she nods and I continue from where I left of;

"Although you landed yourself in debt at least you're now doing something about it… Everyone gets addicted to things every now and again and you just let your addiction get the better of you but now you're getting help for your problem… you've been working at that restaurant as a waitress to rake in a few extra money… and you're writing again… going to auditions… You may not be back on your feet just yet but at least you are getting there! So no, you are not a screw up!" I tell her, she smiles a little.

"Okay, thanks for the inspiration speech Vega!" She says.

"You're welcome" I reply, letting a smile creep along my face. Sometimes I forgot that Jade and I weren't really friends or that we don't usually tolerate each other and it was in those moments that I felt slightly content and maybe even happy. Jade would do or say something and I'd find myself smiling for no apparent reason, like right now when as she sat next to me casually eating her food, managing to not get any of it on her clothes. It sounded silly but she was just so… flawless in that sense.

It's not like I'm saying I think Jade's perfect because I know that she is definitely not that. Nobody is ever perfect but Jade managed to bring out a whole new side of me and I didn't quite know what it was… Maybe that's why I choose her?

I might've chosen her on the off chance that we might get to know each other better and… _No, Tori! Don't think like that! _I mentally kicked myself for thinking or almost thinking about Jade in such a way that I shouldn't.

"So… um… you said Cat called the other night?" Jade asked, I looked up to see her wiping her lips with a napkin… I smiled, I did it again! Why?

"Yeah, she wants to go on a double date when she and Robbie get back from their steamy holiday in Prague…" I say Jade chuckles.

"Steamy?" Jade questions me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I assume since its steamy… it is their honeymoon after all…" I trail off.

"Tori… I do not need to picture my friends 'doing it' in their hotel room!" She says, I chuckle at her statement.

"Consider it payback for what you said at the coffee shop the other day… and you know what you nearly insinuated at my parents' house last night" I say, she rolls her eyes.

* * *

"How was work?" I ask Jade when she get's back from her waitress job, she hangs her coat up on the back of the sofa and sighs.

"Exhausting!" She complains.

"Well.. You can't go to bed just yet... you've got a meeting in half an hour" I remind her, she sighs a long and heavy sigh.

"Do I have to go to this thing?" She asks, clearly disappointed that she has to go.

"Yeah, and I'm coming with!" I inform her, she rolls her eyes.

"To make sure I actually go?" She accuses me.

"Well yes and no... I have to go and show you moral support... we are supposed to be in a relationship, aren't we?!" I say.

"I suppose" She sighs, and picks up her coat again.

"Don't you wanna change out of your uniform?" I ask.

"Nah... Let's go!" She says.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad... now was it, Jade?" I ask as the meeting comes to an end.

"Don't patronize me, Vega!" She warns, with a glare.

"Sorry, I'm just saying... it's not all bad..." I trail of, giving her a weak smile.

"Fine, it wasn't _that _bad. Happy?" She asks, I nod to which she just rolls her eyes.

"Yes... so... shall e get going?" I ask, she nods and we head outside to her car.

"You know, you're going to have to learn to drive at some point!" Jade tells me when we reach where her car is parked.

"I know... I just haven't got round to it yet" I say, as I sink into the passengers seat.

"Want me to teach you?" She offers, as she gets in her side. I look at her and smile.

"Wow, you're actually being pleasant to me!" I say, my eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, whatever" She mutters as she turns the key in the car.

"Jade! I think it's time?" I say it as more of a question and she turns to me full of confusion.

"Time for what?" she asks.

"Time for us to finally be fake engaged!" I explain.

"What do you have in mind?" She wonders.

"Well... Cat get's back tonight... so tomorrow... we could all go somewhere and I'll ask you to marry me" I say.

"Let's not to the proposal in front of everyone else... I mean it's not real... so we'll just get a ring and tell everyone that we're engaged" She suggests.

"If you wish" I say.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review please... Thank you for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been really late updating, I had a bit of a writers block and I suddenly had things that I needed to do in my real life lol. I'd forgotten I had one... That might not be as funny as it was in my head? But anyway on with the story. I'm going to try and make it a long chapter but I'm not sure how it'll turn out but I'm sure you'll let me know. I can't thank you all enough for all of the reviews, favorites and follows it really means a lot to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

"So... Are you nervous?" I ask Jade from the passenger seat of her car. We are currently parked in the street outside my parents house, neither of us ready to go in and face everyone. Even after Trina and I both moved out, my parents house is still where we go to hang out sometimes. It's strange really but it's okay, my parents are glad for the company.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Jade asks me.

"Well... Okay, let me see. We've already gone as far to lie about a relationship together... Now we're about to lie about being engaged, then we'll do the whole fake 'I do' thing so we can get wedding presents... Any of that make you nervous?" I say, holding my arms up in the air.

"Calm down, Vega! It's fine... They'll never know it was fake... and we'll be divorced in no time... They'll just think it didn't work out!" Jade tries to soothe me.

"Divorce is expensive" I say quietly. She nods at me.

"It sure is" She agrees.

"How are we going to afford a divorce? I mean the wedding thats bound to be expensive too... unless we do it in City hall, have a cheap wedding..." I say.

"We need to invite everyone we know" Jade pipes up. "Even people we don't like or don't like us... It says that anyone who gets an invite to the wedding has to give a gift even if they don't give up" Jade tells me.

"Where did it say that?" I ask her, confused. I'd never heard that before.

"In like... wedding books and stuff" Jade shrugs it off like it's nothing.

"When were you looking at wedding books?" I ask her, completely shocked at this revaluation.

"The other day, I stopped at the library and there is a bunch of rules and whatever" Jade admits.

"It also states that if we cancel the wedding then we have to return all of the gifts... I was trying to see if there was a way out of the wedding ceremony itself but it looks like I _have_ to marry you Vega!" Jade says. I'm about to say something when I hear someone knocking on my side of the car and I turn to see Cat. I quickly roll down my window to see what she wants.

"What are you two doing hanging out in the car? Everyone's inside... We'll all very excited to hear your news!" Cat chirps happily.

"Just coming Cat" I say and roll the window back up. I turn to Jade; "Shows about to start" I say before swiftly stepping out of the car to join my dear friend Cat to the walk up to my parents house. This was going to be a very weird evening.

* * *

We sit on the couches in my parents living room watching the video's Cat and Robbie had taken on their honeymoon, seeing the sights and causing a lot of tourists to look at them as if they were the weirdest people on earth, which could be true... well if Sinjin Vancleef didn't exist that is!

"And that was our holiday" Cat exclaims happily as the video comes to a stop, she then turns to Jade and I with wide eyes and an eager smile plastered on her face.

"Soo, what's your news?" Cat asks excitedly. I look around the room and see the faces of all my friends and family and I panic. What if they don't believe me? What if they do? But they find out and never speak to me again.

"Tori, It's okay tell them" Jade whispers to me but it was just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Awe, She called you Tori... That is so sweet!" Cat beams.

"Well that is her name, Cat" Andre pipes up but he's smiling too.

"So what is this news? I haven't got all year you know!" Trina says, sounding really annoyed. Andre shoots her a warning look.

"Trina, she'll tell us in her own time... Don't rush her!" Andre says, Trina just shrugs and again all eyes are on me.

"Um... So... the thing is..." I mumble. " Jade and I. We're engaged!" I blurt out.

"Really?!" Cat asks excitedly. Jade and I nod and she rushes over with wide arms to give us both a big hug.

"That's great!" She beams right in my ear, loud enough to temporarily deafen me.

"Wow, That surely is something I wasn't expecting!" Beck blurts out. His voice sounds bitter and suddenly I notice that he's glaring a little at Jade. I turn to look at her and she's got this un-easy expression across her pale features.

"Yeah, It's a shocker" Andre agree's but in a softer and with a slight chuckle.

"How is it a shock?!" I ask furiously. I'm now standing up my arms on my hips and pursing my lips. I shouldn't be angry at my friends... So why am I?

"Relax, Tori. We just thought you two would wait a bit longer... that's all" Andre try's to soothe me by putting his hand on my back and patting me softly. I flare my nostrils and try to calm down a bit.

"I think Jade's rubbing off on you" My sister now jokes, as she takes note of my very Jade like temper. I smile a little at that then turn back to Jade, noticing she's been quiet for a while.

Although when I turn to where she was she is no longer there and as I scan the room for her, I spot two shadows outside.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to leave it here but that's only because I couldn't think of anything else to put and you've all waited long enough. Hope you liked it, What do you think is going on outside with the two shadows? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank-you for your reviews, follows and favorites on the last chapter. I hope you like this one... It's a little short but I wrote it whilst sleep deprived.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Honey, I'm so glad to hear about you being engaged" My mother beams, distracting me from my spying on Jade and Beck outside. They seem to be in a heated discussion and to be honest, I'm kind of worried.

"Yeah mom... It's great!" I say, trying my best to sound enthusiastic but my mind is preoccupied.

"I know that the whole wedding planning can be daunting and well expensive so I..." She continues to babble on although I cut her off.

"Sorry mom, can we talk about this later? I need to get some fresh air" I lie, desperately hoping that she would drop the subject. My mother looks taken aback for a second then she smiles at me and nods.

"Okay, sure... but I do hope you're not going to be smoking out there!" She says, completely catching me off guard. During high-school, I went through a brief faze where I smoked for a few months but I thought I'd been pretty good at hiding it!

"I don't smoke!" I protest.

"Okay, honey" She says, as if she's not entirely convinced. She pats my shoulder and walks away and I slide open the back doors and interrupt the discussion between my fiance... sorry my fake fiance and her ex boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on out here then?" I ask, folding my arms and looking between the two intently.

"Um... Tori! We should talk" Beck concludes, and it's enough to get me worried.

"About what? I mean because there can't be or at least shouldn't be any more things that you want to warn me about. I know about Jade's gambling problem and she's getting help for it... so what is it, Beck?" I ask, trying my best to defend Jade but that is a task that is really hard.

"Yes, but Monkey doesn't see it that way!" Beck says, looking at Jade now more than me.

"Who the heck is monkey!" I demand to know. I am extremely confused now more than I ever have been in my life and I don't know what to do.

"Monkey is sort of a loan shark... That I borrowed money from before" Jade explains, speaking up for the first time since I came out here. "He's kind of dangerous..." Jade continues.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask her. I am kind of hurt that Jade didn't trust me with this information which is weird because Jade has every right to disclose information about herself from me, after all we are not _really _a couple.

"He's Dangerous" Jade repeats.

"He is Tori" Beck agrees. "So that's why I was trying to convince Jade to consider this and possibly post-pone your wedding to a later date! I don't want the two of you missing out on the best day off your lives and settling for a low-budget wedding..." Beck explains.

"That is none of your concern, Beck!" Jade bites back.

"I know that, Jade! It's just I don't want Tori or you to miss out on the best wedding you could have just because Monkey is demanding payments from you!" Beck tries to defend himself.

" I can take care of, Monkey!" Jade yells before storming off in a rage.

* * *

Jade's POV:

Beck really hit a nerve out there. I don't exactly know why but what he was saying just got to me. I don't need his advice and I certainly don't need him telling me what to do. He doesn't have a clue about Tori and I!

This wedding is purely a business deal and once it's over I can pay back Monkey and Beck and be done with it all! That's what I am planning anyway but the phone calls I keep getting from Monkey's "Employees" well he kind o wants everything I borrowed and he wants it now, I just don't have it. Fifteen thousand dollars is a lot of money...

"Oh, Jade! I'm glad I caught you" Holly Vega, says as I walk though to the kitchen. I need coffee and I need it now. Without thinking I just help myself to the coffee maker and Holly doesn't bat an eyelid.

"What's up, Mrs Vega!" I ask.

"I was trying to tell this to Tori, earlier but I'll tell you instead. I want to pay for yours and Tori's wedding!" She announces proudly and I almost scold myself with the hot mug of coffee in my hands.

"Oh... um" I mumble.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about anything. I want to do this for my daughter... I mean this may be the only chance for me to pay for and help plan one of my daughters weddings" She explains. I think about it for a while and I know I should consult Tori first but i think it could be a great idea!

"So?" Mrs Vega asks. I can't speak but without meaning to, I nod my head in agreement and she jumps up for joy and hugs me.

"I'll go fetch, Tori! we've got some planning to do" Holly beams before heading outside to where Tori and Beck last were.

* * *

**A/N: Also if there are any mistakes I didn't pick up on please feel free to let me know! I have a question for you today: If you could switch bodies with any of the Victorious Cast for one day, Would you? And who would you pick? And Why? **

**Might be a bit of a weird question but It's based on a dream I had that was very weird... but anyway... Hope you liked it, please review and thank you for reading! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year and got everything you wanted. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope that I still have people interested in this story and I hope I answered any and all the questions asked?**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"I can't believe you did that!" Tori yelled at me as soon as we got back to the apartment. As soon as her mother had told her about paying for the wedding, Tori hadn't said a word. She'd just glared at me and our ride back was silent.

"I don't see what your problem is!" I yell back.

"Of course you don't, Jade. You don't care about anybody but yourself!" She accuses me, her nostrils flaring and hands on her hips.

"That's not true" I mutter quietly under my breath.

"It doesn't matter… Obviously we are going to decline my mom's offer to pay for our wedding… It's not right!" She says.

"Why? She wants to do this, Tori, for you! You can't begrudge her this chance to pay for her daughter's wedding" I protest.

"Don't try and guilt trip me, West!" Tori yells, she seems to be getting angrier by the minute.

"Think about this logically, Tori. We let her do this… and we pay her back… bit by bit… does that make you feel any better?" I suggest, trying to be as soothing as I can… but it's difficult. I'm not used to this.

"A little… okay… this should work… I hope" Tori sighs.

"Okay then... Problem solved?" I say, she nods.

"Well... One problem solved..." She sighs, bringing me back to reality.

* * *

"Jade... Nice of you to show your face" An over weight man says. He's sitting in a blue arm chair and eating a doughnut. "I'm assuming, you have the money you owe me" He says calmly.

"Actually no..." I admit.

"And why not?" He wonders a little patronizingly.

"I don't have it yet, Monkey... but I will... I'm getting married..." I tell him.

"Oh really? I'm assuming I'm going to receive my invitation soon?" he asks. I nod.

"Who is the lucky gentlemen... you are to be marrying?" He asks me.

"Actually, she's a woman" I admit, soon afterwords Tori shows up and links her arms in mine and smiles at Monkey.

"Is this the soon to be wife?" He asks. I nod.

"Pleased to meet you... the name's Monkey!" Monkey, greets her as he places his hand out to shake hers to which she takes, cautiously.

"My name's Tori" She introduces herself.

"Has Jade told you the incredulous amount of money she owes me?" He asks, glaring at me.

"Yes, she has... And I assure you Mr. Monkey, sir that we will pay back every cent" Tori assures him, using a very official sounding voice.

"Good, I would like it by next month... and an invite to your wedding..." Monkey says.

I clench my teeth. "No problem".

"Good... Now... Please leave... or I'll get my security to force you to leave" Monkey warns. I nod and we both rush out of the building without a second thought.

"He wasn't so bad" Tori says, as we head to my car.

"Yeah... That's him on a good day, Vega!" I say.

"Oh..." Was all that was said, and there was this look on her face, sympathy? Pity? I don't quite know what it was but she looked so... beautiful. My insides churned as I looked at that innocent face of hers, what was I feeling right now? Guilt?

I try to ignore those feelings as much as I can because I don't understand what they are and I can't handle them... I'm certain though that whatever feelings I'm feeling right now they definitely have something to do with the tanned brunette, walking beside me.

"What's up, West?" Tori asked, causing me to come back to earth and stop right there in my tracks. We had got to the car by now and I hadn't been looking where I was going, If Tori hadn't have re-awakened me... I might have collided into my car.

"Um... nothing... Why?" I lie, as I feel her gaze on me. I can't look up though, I can't bare to look up. I feel her hand brush up against my arm and I feel tingles.

"Are you sure?" She wonders, she's right in front of me now. What's wrong with me?

"Listen, Tori... I've been thinking..." I mumble.

"About?" She asks, sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because... We can call it off... I'll just find another way to pay off, Monkey!" I suggest.

"Yes, Jade. I'm sure I want to do this!" She assures me.

* * *

Tori's POV:

As we drive back to our apartment, I sit quietly trying to figure out what the heck was going on at the car park. I don't think I've ever seen Jade act that way around me before. Scared... I think that's what she was, scared of me? It doesn't make any sense though, Why would Jade be scared of me? I must be reading the signs wrong.

"So... What do you want to eat tonight?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Don't mind" She mumbles, her eyes are focused on the road and she doesn't even slightly look in my direction.

"Are you sure, you're all right?" I wonder, she turns to face me this time.

"Actually no." She admits, with a heavy sigh.

"Then tell me what's wrong?!" I demand, Jade smirks.

"It still bothers me that you don't know how to drive!" Jade says, completely shocking me.

"Right" I say, pro-longing the word.

"Yeah, so I think I should teach you!" Jade tells me.

"Okay" I say.

"Like now, Do you feel ready to drive my car?" Jade asks.

"Um... Jade... Are you sure you don't need medical attention... You'd never let me drive your car in a million years!" I point out.

"Don't argue, Vega...Just switch seats with me" She demands as she pulls up on the side of the road.

"Okay!" I say, biting my lip nervously.

* * *

"A couple more lessons with me, and you'll be ready to take your test!" Jade rambles on, as we step inside my apartment.

"Hmm... I don't know!" I mumble, not really convinced. I still felt nervous now, and I wasn't even driving anymore. Jade had to take the wheel off of me twice and I stalled three times. I don't quite think that I'm ready for driving.

"I know what you're thinking!" Jade accuses.

"Oh yeah, Enlighten me!" I challenge her.

"That you're not ready to drive" She tells me. (Wow, spot on.)

"But you are, you've just got to get used to driving... Once you've done that... It will start getting easier" She tells me.

"Hmm" I murmur.

"trust me!" Jade says, and I do.

I start to trust her, and it seems as though to me... I can feel what a good idea that was. I watch Jade as she relaxes on the couch and for a second there I blush and I think she does too.

"Come here!" Jade ushers me to the couch and I sit down. At leas an inch or so between us and I can feel my stomach doing flip-flops.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? I hope I haven't rushed it because I felt this was about the time they needed to start getting feelings... But It might be rushed, If it is. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
